In recent years, the attempts have been made by adopting heat-transfer image recording systems to facsimile equipment so as to improve the preservability of recorded images to make them better than in the conventional heat-sensitive image forming systems applied to facsimile equipments, as well as to make it possible to print the images on plain paper sheets.
There has, however, been a problem that the printed images obtained from the conventional heat-transfer image recording media are hardly readable because the surfaces thereof are high in gloss.
There have been proposed, for example, a heat-transfer image recording medium interposed a mat layer containing a resin and a mat pigment between a support and an ink layer so as to diminish the gloss of transferred images, or another heat-transfer image recording medium interposed an anchor layer capable of forming fine unevenness on the pealable surface of an ink layer so as to diminish the gloss of transferred images.
Though the heat-transfer image recording media mentioned above may be able to diminish the gloss of transferred images, when using a heat-transfer image recording medium such as shown in FIG. 2, for example, with a facsimile equipment easily become regenerative in high-temperature conditions because the power is being switched ON all day long, there have been the following problems; Ink layer A containing a heat-fusible substance is liable to be peeled off from the inside of the ink layer so as to hinder ink layer A from peeling off from interface C between the ink layer A and a mat or anchor layer that is expected to be the peelable surface of ink layer A and, therefore, the thickness of ink layer A which is to be resultingly transferred onto a subject transferred medium becomes thinner so as to lower a transferred image density. In FIG. 2, D is a support member.
In the conventional heat-transfer image recording media have a problem that the keep-secrecy is liable to leak out, because readable portions so called `white clearness portions` are so produced as to correspond to the configurations of transferred images after the ink layer is transferred to a transferred subject medium.
For trying to improve the quality of printed images formed on heat-transfer image recording media so as to obtain sharp and clear printed images, it is desirable to make void productions a few and resolving power higher.